Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensor and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
For use of an input device as a display device such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting device, a touch sensor transmitting information while in direct contact with a screen by a user's finger or a pen-like device is generally required, the touch sensor commonly using a capacitive type sensing of position where a capacitance change is generated according to the contact between two electrodes which are normally separated from each other.
A thin display device is required to realize a flexible or foldable display, and for this, the touch electrode of the touch sensor and electrodes of the display device (e.g., a cathode of the organic light emitting device) may be arranged in such proximity to increase parasitic capacitance. Particularly in a capacitance type touch sensor, the device will be difficult to operate if parasitic capacitance is increased.
By forming the touch electrode into a mesh shape to address the parasitic capacitance issue, an area of the touch electrode facing the cathode may be minimized such that the parasitic capacitance and linear resistance of the touch electrode may be minimized. This touch electrode includes a plurality of Rx touch electrodes connected in a vertical direction and a plurality of Tx touch electrodes connected in a horizontal direction through a connection line where the inner portion of each of the Rx touch electrode and the Tx touch electrode is formed with the mesh shape. However, the Rx touch electrode and the Tx touch electrode are formed with different layers separated by an insulating layer, resulting in a weak electric field when operated, thereby reducing sensitivity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.